


her calculated grace	by egelantier [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of her calculated grace by egelantier read by Rhea314</p><p>The princess walks to her across the bodies, blood crawling up the hem of her robes, and drags a finger across Balsa's gore-splattered cheek. Smiles, smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her calculated grace	by egelantier [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [her calculated grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091478) by [egelantier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier). 



[her calculated grace by egelantier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1091478)  
Fandom: Seirei no Moribito (Guardian of the Sacred Spirit)  
Characters: Balsa Yonsa, OFC  
Summary: The princess walks to her across the bodies, blood crawling up the hem of her robes, and drags a finger across Balsa's gore-splattered cheek. Smiles, smiles.  
Link: [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5bSeirei%20no%20Moribito%5d%20her%20calculated%20grace.mp3)


End file.
